


博弈 15

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	博弈 15

话音刚落，所有人的目光一瞬间都向他看来。  
如针扎般，那些眼神让他感到不舒服。  
但是Kroos，并不在意。

Grindel的表情从一开始的不可置信，到现在的阴晴不定。他方才快速地看了一眼Hoeness，却发现后者比自己还要吃惊。  
一时间，谁都不知道该说什么。  
Kroos直视着Grindel有些阴沉的脸色，继续不紧不慢地说道：“从我个人角度而言，Mesut Özil一定是无罪的。但是——”  
“但是，重要的难道不是‘他应不应该被判有罪’吗，为什么我们要纠结于‘他到底有没有罪’？”  
Grindel的脸色变得更加难以捉摸，“我听不懂你的意思，少将。”  
“从四年前的喀山事件和多特蒙德的爆炸开始，公众对军事政府的信任就日益下降——恕我直言，我并不明白为什么我们此时要在这里讨论那一个人是否有罪的问题——在我看来那根本无关紧要。重要的难道不是，我们应该如何让那个人的罪名，更容易令公众接受，也更有利于维护政府的形象、和统治力么？”  
Grindel眼镜后的眼睛微微眯起，他沉思了片刻，还是开口道：“那么你的意思是，喀山事件并不是当年那个行动队的过错，罪魁祸首另有其人——少将，你是在暗指我么？”  
“我从未那样说。”Kroos看着他，毫无惧色，“我只是在说，到底是谁该为那件事情负责，根本毫无意义。我们是联邦的军人，所做的一切都必须最大化联邦的利益，而一个单独的个体，是否被给予公正，其实根本微不足道。”  
Grindel盯着他看，仿佛想要拨开他的皮囊，看到他的骨子里。其实他一向非常欣赏Kroos——这是一个有能力，又勤奋上进的年轻人，履历清白，对国家的忠诚和贡献更加不容置疑。  
唯一的问题是，他和Klose走得太近了——Gindel不会忘记在上一次的会议上，Klose是如何力挺Lahm。  
他本来不想让Kroos参加此次会议的，是Hoeness再三向他推荐，并且保证说“Toni一切都会以国家的利益为先，他是这个国家最忠实的军人，他知道该怎么做”，他才同意的。  
此时此刻，他不得不赞同，这个年轻人的话，确实戳中了他的内心。  
他本来就是需要一个替罪羊而已，他只是希望这些冥顽不明的家伙，同意她找的这个替罪羊而已，他们为什么要对这个替罪羊是不是有罪争吵不休？  
Mesut Özil当然是无罪的——他比任何人都清楚，但是他需要一个替罪羊，这些人为什么就不能顺遂他的心意？  
于是他又深深地看了一眼Kroos，居然罕见地拍了拍手，“说得很好，少将，我很欣赏你对联邦的忠心。”  
Kroos低了一下头，仿佛方才说话让他觉得军装靠近喉咙的扣子有些紧，他轻微拉扯了一下那个扣子。  
Grindel赞许的目光移开，又转而看向了Lahm，“Philipp，你看，连年轻的孩子都比你看得明白。”  
Lahm依旧面无表情。  
然后Grindel又看向所有人，声音微微放大了一些，“我其实一点儿也不在乎Mesut Özil有没有罪，如果公众对这件事情漠不关心或者早已忘却，我也乐意一直把他关在慕尼黑——或者找个理由释放出来。但是因为这个人，因为这件事，我们的军事政府已经受到质疑了！我需要的不是一个公平公正的判罚，我需要的是一个能够让我们的统治力回到往日，让公众重拾对我们信任的判罚！”  
说到后来，他有一些激动了，太过漫长的会议使他的耐心也消磨殆尽，“他不是说自己不想做替罪羊么？呵，为这个伟大的国家做一次替罪羊，那也是他的荣幸。”  
Grindel听上去像是一个可怕的独裁者——Kroos想。  
但是这个独裁者终于得到了他想要的，Mesut Özil被判有罪，三天后将被从慕尼黑转移回德国，接收处决。

柏林是那么的冷，寒风终于吹走了Lahm勉力维持了一天的镇静与从容，他露出了一个非常伤心而无力的表情。  
他坐回到了自己的车里，下一秒便掏出了枪——  
“Kroos？你在这里干什么？”  
Kroos把双手举起来，示意他自己没有任何威胁性。  
Lahm看着他的表情有一些冷漠和厌恶，“Kroos，请你立刻下车。”  
Kroos压低了声音：“Philipp，我有个东西要给你。”  
Lahm皱了皱眉头。  
他的枪没放下，Kroos便一直举着手，“我军装上，从上往下数第二颗扣子，你把它拽下来。”  
Lahm用枪指着他，研究了他一会，还是将信将疑地伸手去拿他的扣子。  
那扣子握在手里，与寻常的扣子并无二样，Lahm刚想问Kroos到底在搞什么名堂，下一秒便突然低声惊呼出来——“天，你是怎么带进去的？我以为会议前的检查滴水不漏。”  
说着话，他把枪也收起来了。  
Kroos笑了笑：“Marco的小玩意儿罢了——Marco Reus，我想你也认识他。我也不知道他从哪儿来的这么多小玩意儿，上次我来柏林开会的时候，他给我偷偷放上的——是个神奇的东西，能过通过所有的检测。”  
然后他很认真地看着Lahm，“Philipp，这里面有你想要的东西。方才Grindel所说的话，足以让他完全失去民众的心——他的统治太僵化，太独断了，正将整个国家推向战争的边缘，推向核武器的凛冬，也推向覆灭。德国，是时候变变天了，这样所有人，才能够有更好的未来。”  
Lahm握紧了那颗扣子，“Toni，我会尽全力，但是我不能够保证——”  
“我知道。”Kroos笑了笑，“我们只能放手一搏了。你只要尽全力就好，至少你知道，慕尼黑会全力支持你。”

离开Lahm的车后，他快步走向停机坪上自己的直升机：“回慕尼黑，越快越好。”

 

黑暗里，那两个相扶携的身影离开后，整个废弃的实验楼，又恢复了光明。  
一切仿佛都与几个小时前并没有什么区别，唯一变了的，就是那个消失在地牢里的人。  
一架纯黑色的直升机此时隐秘地藏在慕尼黑的郊外。  
Sami站在直升机旁，看到紧紧拥抱着的两个人快步向飞机走来，他的目光停留在Mesut身上，难以离开。  
那两个人，如同连体婴一般，仿佛是不可分割的，任何人都不能妄想插进他们两人中间。  
他们两个来到直升机旁，Sami帮忙扶了一把Mesut。  
Mesut看到了他，也不惊讶，只是虚弱地笑了笑，“你好，Sami，很久不见了。”  
Sami觉得自己有点哽咽，“嗯，很久不见了，Mesut。”

飞机消失在慕尼黑完全黑下来的夜空里，飞离的瞬间，慕尼黑的警报解除，一切如旧。  
其实从来都没有过，所谓的“瞄准慕尼黑”的核武器。  
Marco紧紧地搂着Mesut，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，他们的脑袋紧密地凑在一起，没有什么能再将他们他们分开。  
Mesut也紧紧地回抱着他，情绪平复了一点儿，他用手轻轻抚过Marco的肩背、胸膛，声音还是因为长期没有怎么说过话，而显得分外沙哑：“Marco，你壮了好多。”  
Marco笑了，抱着他，觉得心酸得不行——Mesut瘦了那么多，这样紧的拥抱，他的骨头都硌得他生疼。  
“没有你保护我了呀，Mes，我得自己强壮起来。”他用手轻轻地理顺着Mesut的黑发，“以后，我就可以保护你了。”  
“切，谁需要你的保护啊。”Mesut说，有些不满，“等我吃上几顿好吃的，绝对比你壮实。”  
“好。”Marco还是觉得心疼，“到了伦敦后，你想吃什么就吃什么，还有大大的房子住——一切都结束了，Mesut，我们可以开始新生活了——我等这一天，等了太久了。”  
Mesut没有说话，他把头埋在Marco的怀里，肩膀有些微微的颤抖，“我也等了太久了，Marco——我以为，再也不会有那样的生活了。”  
“Marco，你知道么，”Mesut又继续说道，“我当年选择回去的时候，是真的希望你从此之后就远离这一切，代替我们两个过我们曾经期待过的生活——但是，但是在这五年里，我无时无刻，却又忍不住自私地想，希望你不要放弃我——”  
“我知道，我知道。”Marco心里难受得觉得不能再承受多一句，“我都知道的，Mesut。你是个大傻瓜，我怎么可能放弃你，我永远永远都不可能放弃你的呀。”  
他们两个紧紧地抱着，仿佛刻骨的拥抱能够化解悲伤与痛苦。  
过了很久，Mesut才又开口：“这几年，你过得怎么样呀，Marco？”  
Marco抱着他的手臂僵硬了一下，“这是个很长的故事了，Mesut，以后有机会我一点一点地给你说。”  
他们太默契了，Marco一瞬间的僵硬，根本逃不过Mesut的察觉。  
Mesut离开他的怀抱，看着他，“Marco？发生了什么？”  
Marco叹了一口气，尝试重新拥抱他，Mesut却躲避了一下，“Marco，你给我保证，你会和我一起走的，是吗？我们会一起去伦敦，一起开始新的生活，是吗？”  
“Mesut，”Marco看着他的眼睛，“好吧，我保证。”  
“你发誓。”  
“Mesut，”Marco的眼里闪过一丝脆弱的神色，那让Mesut晃神了一下，也没有躲开他的下一个拥抱。  
脖子上的刺痛感，让Mesut瞬间睁大了眼睛，他紧紧地环住Marco的肩膀，“Marco！你怎么敢！”  
“对不起，Mes。”Marco拥抱着他，在他的头顶轻轻落下一个吻，“对不起，Mes。我本来是想好好地和你道别的，但是你太了解我了，我怕到时候自己就真的走不了了。”  
“Mesut，走吧，去伦敦，去开始你新的生活。去拥有本就该属于你的生活、梦想……爱情。”  
“不……”在意识还清醒的最后一秒钟，Mesut还在尝试反抗，紧紧地抓着他。  
他沉沉地昏睡了过去。  
Marco把他抱在了怀里。  
这一瞬间的变故让Sami有些不知所措——“Marco？发生了什么，你要做什么？”  
“Sami，你先听我说。到了伦敦后，你和Mes就走，把飞机留给我。你们按照我之前给你的地址，去找Auba——他是个信得过的朋友，之前也帮了我不少，他会给你们安排好新的身份的。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我？”Marco笑了笑，“我要回去啊，我闯了这么大的祸，Toni要怎么办呢？”  
Sami沉默了，接着说道：“Kroos总会有办法的，他是上头最器重的年轻人，这次事发突然，而且是在他不在慕尼黑的时候发生的。虽然处分免不了，但是总归不会太苛难他的。”  
“我知道啊，”Marco又低下眼睛看了一眼Mesut，“我已经尽量将对Toni的损害降到最低了，因为我始终觉得，救出Mesut，不能够以伤害任何无辜的人作为代价——但是这不是我回去的原因。”  
他叹了一口气，觉得很舍不得，却逼迫自己说了出来：“Sami，我把Mesut交给你了。我知道你喜欢他，其实他也喜欢你。”  
然后他露出一个不好意思的笑，“说到这儿，我真的要和你说声抱歉，Sami。当年他其实是想过要和你好好在一起的，可是我受不了——我的生命里当时只有一个他，我受不了和别人分享他。所以那次我单独的行动，弄得遍体鳞伤的回来，其实我不是故意的，但是那个时候我的心思完全不在行动上面，受伤也算是必然。”  
Sami知道，那一次，因为Marco的受伤，Mesut再也没有给他，给他们任何的机会。  
“Mesut选择了我。”Marco轻轻地抚摸着Mesut的头发，“他其实很痛苦，但是他还是选择了我。”  
“可是这是不对的，他那么痛苦，怎么能是对的呢？我这些日子以来就在想，我到底还要这样霸占着Mesut多久？我们把明明是两个人的人生，活生生地活成了一个人，这样真的好么？他会快乐么，我又会快乐么？”  
“一个人的生命里，怎么可以只有另外一个人呢？哪怕这个人对于他来说，是那么重要。”  
“所以，我要放手了。”Marco说，“我要放开Mesut，也要放开我自己。”  
“我爱Mesut，我也爱Toni——是不一样的爱。Mesut对于我而言，永远都是我至亲至爱的家人、兄弟、挚友。可是Toni是我的爱人。我有多么想在清晨和Mesut谈笑玩闹，就有多么想在黄昏和Toni拥抱亲吻。”  
“我是不是太贪心了？”他笑了笑，“可是我想争取一次。我得回去，我得回去找Toni，我不能把他一个人留在那儿，承担所有的一切。”

“也许他会生气，但是我都认了。”


End file.
